


A Purr-fect Match

by ahoymultiships



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla is possessive as fuck, Danny is there for a little while only, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t go there, evil will haunt you forever.”</p>
<p>Laura knew these students were high a lot, but seriously, could they be any more cliched?</p>
<p>AU where Carmilla hates everyone but Laura. Also, she is a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Purr-fect Match

**Author's Note:**

> I just WANT SOME FLUFF IN THIS FANDOM.
> 
> Sorry for Capsing. But yeah, so I wrote some.

Laura loved Betty, but she was tired of being dragged to parties. She decided to leave the dorm and take a walk around the campus. She hadn’t got the chance to see the campus, seeing how the lectures had her cooped up either in class or in her room. She walked towards the field, the unofficial place where all the students hung out. She smiled at the few acquaintances she knew, and searched for a place to sit.   
  


She spotted a small nook where she would be comfortable with her book. As she walked towards it, someone tapped her ankle. “Don’t go there, evil will haunt you forever.”   
  


Laura knew these students were high a lot, but seriously, could they be any more cliched?   
  


"No, I meant the hellcat who sits in that corner. She doesn't let anyone else sit there. If you try, she'll leave you scarred.Psychologically and literally.”   
  


Laura smiled politely at the guy. “Thank you, but I think I’ll be fine. Animals love me, at least the ones I’ve cuddled.”  
  
He gave a shaky smile. “Your funeral, dude.”  
  


She started walking towards the nook and sat down about a foot away from the cat. They could stay in their own spaces next to each other. She opened up The Maze Runner and moved the bookmark to the back of the book. As she turned the pages, she saw a small paw come into view. She went still, trying not to scare the cat away.   
  


 

Laura looked at the cat closely. The cat seemed nice, but her eyes were wary. Laura went back to her book, but read the same line about ten times. About a minute later, the cat had jumped into her lap, making her book fall to the grass. She looked at Laura with slight contempt, but also affection, like all cats do.   
  


Laura slowly whispered, “I think this is a new thing in Silas University. I want to pet you, but I also don’t want claw marks.”   
  


The cat didn’t look away from her.   
  


“So, I’m gonna take this hand right here, and I’m gonna pat you very lightly. You can move off of me if you don’t like the sound of that.”   
  


The cat didn’t reply, and she chuckled to herself. “Silly me, like the cat’s going to talk back.”   
  


The cat didn’t move off though. Laura’s hand reached the back of the cat, which was slightly tensed up, but softened as she starting rubbing it.    
  


“You like that, don’t you? You just need a little pat then and again. You’re so pretty, I’d adopt you if I could.”   
  


Suddenly, the cat started hissing and she realized there was a shadow over her. She looked up to see a dozen students just standing around her.   
  


“Carmilla never goes to anyone. Ever. Are you a witch?”   
  


“Her name is Carmilla?” Laura looked back at the cat, who looked like she was gonna make a getaway. She continued petting her and said, “Oh, that’s such a pretty name. Suits you so well.”   
  


She then looked at the other people. "I don’t know how, I guess she doesn’t dislike me as much as she does you guys.”

~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

 

This became the norm. Laura came out for a while every day just so she wouldn’t die looking at the same four walls of her dorm. She sat either with a study book or a novel. The book was of no use anyway, since Carmilla would take all of her attention. It was as if she didn’t want Laura to pay attention to anything else.   
  


She realized this when she was out with someone else. She was discussing the book prescribed for the English course with Danny, when Danny had suggested that they go sit outside and talk.    
  


“As much as I love your dorm, I’d like to catch some sun rays. It’s nice out on the grass.”   
  


They walked out onto the field when Laura suggested her nook. Danny said, “Um, the cat only likes you, Laura.”    
  


Laura said, “I don’t think she’s all that bad, honestly.”   
  


They walked to the nook, where Carmilla was sitting in her usual place, licking her front paw. Laura cooed, “Come here, Carmilla baby, come here.”   
  


Carmilla hissed at her. Danny muttered, “She only likes you.”   
  


Laura started to disagree. Danny was a very likeable person. She didn’t want to risk scratches and so sat further away, while continuing their discussion on Darcy’s derision for the Bennet family. After an hour or so, they had long stopped discussing English literature and were talking about each other.   
  


The bell suddenly rang and Danny shot up. “Shit, I needed to talk to the professor about something. I have to go now, sorry.”   
  


As Danny turned to leave, Carmilla jumped onto Laura. Laura struggled with her for a second before holding her properly. Carmilla seemed to be glaring at Danny.    
  


Danny laughed. “See! I told you, she likes you and no one else. Judging by that face, she doesn’t want you to like anyone else either.”

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~

Laura hadn’t gone out in a whole week. Assignments had her up all night drinking either coffee or eating multiple cookies. She wanted to go cuddle with Carmilla, but the damn teachers wouldn’t stop giving her extra work to do. It was as if they didn’t want her to go associate with the cat-who-hated-everyone-but-her. She wasn’t expecting what happened next though.   
  


She had come back to the room, finished with her journalism report and all she wanted to do was crash. She fell against the door, searching her bag for the keys. She heard a small meow. She was sure she was hallucinating. She looked down to see Carmilla waiting for her, looking almost impatient.   
  


“Oh you baby, hey baby. I’ve missed you so much. I missed you as much as I miss sleep and that is saying something and I just wanna cuddle you but also sleep, hey keys!”   
  


She opened the door to see Betty getting ready for another party. She saw Betty open her mouth and said, “Sleep. Only sleep. Also, Carmilla, Betty. Betty, Carmilla.”   
  


Betty said, “Okay, go into your deep slumber. I’ll be back by noon.”   
  


Laura didn’t even register as she slipped out of her jeans and crashed onto her bed, Carmilla next to her head.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Laura woke up at ten, warm and cosy. She hadn’t had such a good sleep in quite a long time. She tried to reach for her cookie jar, decided it was too far, and settled back into warm arms.   
  


Wait, arms?   
  


She looked down at her waist to see a hand around it. She was sleep deprived, yes, but she was sure she’d remember someone spooning her.   
  


She turned around carefully, to see the most beautiful person she had ever seen. She looked peaceful, her face pretty and relaxed. Her hair had settled around her in a disarray that would look horrendous on Laura, but somehow suited her. She had worn all black and had somehow managed to sleep in black leather pants.    
  


Laura then jerked back as she remembered this was someone she didn’t recognize. Just then, her eyes opened and she smiled. “Good morning, cutie.”   
  


“Um, who are you?”   
  


The stranger smiled and yawned. Laura forced herself not to look anywhere that would make her vulnerable. “It’s surprising you don’t recognize me when we’ve been cuddling for the past month or so. I’m Carmilla.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
